


Works of Art

by Newt_salamander



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: "we accidentally switched notebooks and that would be fine except except I drew you in there", Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_salamander/pseuds/Newt_salamander
Summary: There's a cute guy at the coffee shop and Whizzer can't stop drawing him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Works of Art

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for me, I wrote this on one braincell in less than an hour. Enjoy.

It was a cool Wednesday morning on campus and Whizzer Brown was being a typical broke college student and hanging out at the cafe down the street from his first class at noon. He always felt like a stereotypical hipster when he pointed out why he was there (almost every day) to staff that’d ask. 

“I like the environment for drawing.” He’d say.

It wasn’t a lie, Whizzer loved drawing unsuspecting strangers at the coffeehouse (Though he’d rather the park, it’s too cold now that it’s autumn) but this morning it was to get a triple shot espresso since he woke up late as hell and he was exhausted. It was particularly crowded for a Wednesday and the place was understaffed, so Whizzer made his order then plopped down near the window and took out his notebook. He was supposed to be typing up an expository essay due next week, but here he was, sketching — _ on lined paper, no less _ \--, the view of the trees from inside the cafe. It was at least a couple of minutes before someone who caught his eye sat down a little ways in front of Whizzer, who lowered his notebook to look at him closer. 

He wasn’t astonishing. He looked pretty normal to the average eye. Messy brown hair, a red hoodie thrown on top of a blue shirt, loose jeans, _-_ J _esus, this guy is bad at clothing choices-_ , and a frown plastered on his face. Yet, if Whizzer looked _closer,_ he could see what made this guy special. He had a good build, tired eyes, and an eye color Whizzer could’t discern. He was imperfectly perfect. He wasn’t trying to be something he wasn’t. He just _was_. He’s art in of himself, and now Whizzer can’t stop staring. Luckily, Tired Eyes is too engrossed in his computer and own notebook (Which is the same color as Whizzer’s! Matchy matchy!) to notice the tall man who’s absolutely obsessed with him. Whizzer looked back at his note/sketchbook and started doodling Hoodie Boy.

It seemed like hours before Whizzer’s name was called. “Wizard?” A young blonde calls out from the counter. Some people look up to see who has that weird-ass name, and now Whizzer is too scared to go up there. Even Yellow Notebook’s looking around now for the owner of that dumb name. Whizzer quietly makes his way to the counter to receive his caffeine dose for the day. Just as he starts putting a ton of sugar in his coffee, Laptop Brunette’s (He’s running out of names!) name is called. 

“Marvin?”

_ Ew. What the hell. Marvin? Why is that still a name?  _ Now lost in his own thoughts, Whizzer looks right to see Marvin right next to him, staring him straight in the eye. He was about to introduce himself before Marvin points to Whizzer’s coffee. “Got enough coffee in that sugar?” Marvin sarcastically remarks. Whizzer forcedly laughs for way longer than a normal, sane person would laugh at that overused joke. Shit, now he’s gonna think he’s an idiot. Still freaking out at his presentation to this random cutie, Marvin points to behind him. 

“Can I have the creamer behind you?”

And, he wasn’t even interested. He wanted the creamer. Ugh. Whizzer decides that was enough embarrassment for the morning and takes his coffee and notebook to leave. He makes it halfway down the block before realizing that the notebook he’s carrying is Marvin’s, not his. He must have grabbed the wrong one after he finished dressing his coffee. Priorities obviously mixed up, Whizzer first takes a peak into Marvin’s book. First couple pages are math and finance stuff,  _ boring _ . Then, Whizzer gets to a poem dated for today. It was the sweetest thing Whizzer has ever read and,  _ oh _ . He wilts. Marvin’s using ‘he/him’ pronouns in his poem. He likes guys. Whizzer has a chance with him. He fights the temptation to rip it out and base his next artwork on it.

Then, he remembered. Marvin has his notebook. Notebook has Marvin in it.  _ Shiiiit. _ Whizzer groans internally before racing back up to the shop. He makes it there a little too late and Marvin is already walking in the  _ opposite _ direction Whizzer was heading before the fiasco. He tries to run faster, but tired college students and neatly-trimmed hedges block him. When he finally finds him, Marvin seems unaware of the switch. He doesn’t really want to confront Marvin, so he resolves on just trying to take it from him discreetly. It makes Whizzer’s job a hell of a lot easier when he realizes that the book is sticking out of Marvin’s front pocket in his backpack. Still, every time he tries to steal it, Marvin seemingly walks faster and makes the book just out of reach. He feels like god damn Tantalus, and this is becoming more and more impossible for him. He was this close to deciding to just switch colleges (maybe burn himself alive, who knows) to avoid embarrassment when Marvin looked back casually, then doing a double take when he noticed Whizzer tailgating him. 

“What the hell, man? Have you been stalking me since the coffee place?”

“You have my notebook” Was all Whizzer could blurt out cause,  _ damn.  _ He’s really cute. 

“What? And?” Marvin questions confusedly. He looks at his backpack to see Whizzer’s precious notebook peeking out. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed and returns it with a smile, all former aggressiveness gone. 

“Thanks, really.” Whizzer replies, finally regaining his cohesiveness now that he knew his sketches were safe. “I liked the poem, by the way”

Marvin’s eyes doubled in size. “You read that! Oh my god, that’s invasion of privacy, dude!” He snatches his book from Whizzers hands and cradles it protectively. “Now that you’ve seen one of my personal things, I believe I have the right to look at what you have in that notebook!” He smugly states. That would royally suck for Whizzer, so he tries to persuade him. “Listen, I’m super sorry, I won’t do it again, so let’s just go our own ways and forget about this. You are not seeing this book.” Marvin raises an eyebrow.

“Why? What have you got in it? Porn?”

Whizzer turns beet red. “No!” Oh my god, no!” In his moment of vulnerability, Whizzer’s notebook gets taken by the (not so attractive anymore, by the way) guy in front of him. He flips through the sketches before finding  **his** page. Marvin, for once seems at a loss for words. 

“Wha-what. This is, this is me. You uh- draw pretty.. good. Wow, ok.”

Finally, Whizzer has the upper hand. 

“It’s well, actually. Grammar, dear” He teases.

Marvin rolls his eyes and discreetly grabs a pen to write something on the page before snapping it shut and returning it to its (rightful) owner. 

See you around, Wizard.” Marvin salutes and walks away.

“My name is Whizzer!” He screams to Marvin. 

Later, after his Russian culture class, Whizzer opens his notebook to see the little note written on Marvin’s page.

**_Call me_ **

**** **** **** **_xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **

Oh, he most definitely will.


End file.
